


One More Time With Feeling

by anastasiapullingteeth



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Daddy Kink, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Phone Sex, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, failed daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiapullingteeth/pseuds/anastasiapullingteeth
Summary: Wade, being the good friend he is, helps Peter explore his daddy kink. If only Peter did a better job at staying in character once the action begins.Wade:YEAH SONNNNNNPeter:daddyWade:what the fuckPeter:you called me son and I panicked





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this pairing and, I don’t know, I thought this would be funny. [Based on this post.](http://anastasiapullingteeth.tumblr.com/post/165970524720/gaymigration-tag-your-otp)

**** **_Wade:_ ** _YEAH SONNNNNN_

 **** **_Peter:_ ** _daddy_

 **** **_Wade:_ ** _what the fuck_

 **** **_Peter:_ ** _you called me son and I panicked_

Peter stared down at his cellphone, biting his fingernail as he waited for Wade's reply.

He didn't know where that had come from; they were just talking about video games a minute ago, how the hell had Peter managed to sidetrack the conversation in such a colossal way? And since Wade was taking his sweet time instead of answering, Peter was already planning how to flee the country and change his name to something that'd guarantee he would never see the guy again.

Finally, when he was sure Wade had burned his phone and kicked him out of his life forever, a new speech bubble appeared on his screen.

 **** **_Wade:_ ** _soooooo.. . that's something you're into_

 **** **_Peter:_ ** _I AM NOT_

He immediately answered, shaking his head frantically until he remembered Wade couldn't see him. His hands trembled slightly as he lowered the cellphone down on the mattress. He heard the buzz announcing he'd gotten a few texts, one after the other, and that only spiked his anxiety. Deciding it was better to face whatever the other man threw his way, he picked up the device again.

 ** _Wade:_** _YOU HAVE A DADDY KINK_  
**_Wade:_** _OH EM GEE PETER PARKER HAS A DADDY KINK_  
**_Wade:_** _IT'S LIKE A DREAM!!_ _  
_ **_Wade:_** _am I dreaming? don't wake me up_

 ** _Peter:_ ** _More like a nightmare, actually_

Peter shot back, trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks.

 ** _Wade:_ ** _you're not denying it tho_ **_  
_****_Wade:_ ** _hey! i can be your daddy!_ **_  
_****_Wade:_ ** _wanna be my good baby boy, darling?_ **_  
_****_Wade:_** _i’ll give you a lollipop to suck on ;) ;) ;)_

Peter made a face, more surprised of himself and the sudden rush of arousal invading his belly than of Wade’s boldness and frankly disturbing texts. So maybe he did have a little bit of a daddy kink, and maybe he really, really liked when Wade called him ‘baby boy’. _His_ baby boy. God, he wasn't getting hard over this... Besides, he was sure there was an unwritten rule somewhere that said he should not be making sexual advances on one of his best friends. How did that had happened, Peter didn’t know.

Peter had met Wade on campus two years ago. Peter was majoring in Biochemistry whereas Wade... well, he seemed to simply enjoy hanging around the installations; it wasn't until they were already friends that Peter found out Wade wasn't even a student. Johnny, a mutual friend of them, had introduced them one afternoon and Wade had taken as his personal quest to charm Peter.

He "casually" bumped into Peter every day and offered to walk him home every other friday; at first, Peter thought he was annoying and kinda creepy, but ultimately had to admit he liked his unusual sense of humor and hung out with him more willingly. They had fun together —even if Peter never admitted it aloud—, and, somehow along the way, he’d started to care about him

This, however, they had never done before.

Wade liked to tease Peter non stop, that was true. Always talking about his ass and doing grabby hands when he was sure Peter was watching and could stop him, but those were only jokes. They always laughed after and went on with their day, even in those days when Peter flirted back to make Wade trip over his steps; it was easy and funny, and it didn't compromise them to anything: they were friends, just bros being bros.

Admittedly, he wasn't like that with Harry, even thought he knew him since they were kids, but that was another thing altogether. Harry was painfully straight and Peter attributed to that the awkward smile he had on his face every time Peter made a joke about swinging both ways. So, yeah, he only joked like that with Wade, but that didn’t mean he… he actually _wanted_ to fuck his friend.

Wait, what was he thinking? Sexting didn't even count as actually having sex, right? Why was he overreacting so much?! It was a game, he could play a game. Fuck it, he was so gonna play this game.

 ** _Peter:_ ** _I want to be good, daddy_

 ** _Wade:_ ** _holy shit_

Peter smirked, pleased to see he’d gotten a reaction from the other man. He got more comfortable on the bed, pushing  his laptop aside; all of a sudden, the conversation he was having with Wade seemed way more interesting than the movie he'd been watching. He tapped the tip of his finger against his lips, thinking of what to write next. He finally settled for something racy as he shrugged his shoulders: it was all or nothing if he wanted to win.

 ** _Peter:_ ** _Where do you want me, daddy?_ _  
_**_Peter:_ ** _Writhing helplessly under your body? Or on my knees between your legs?_

Wade didn't answer right away and Peter felt a little nervous. Maybe he'd overstepped and Wade wasn't really on the joke anymore. They had never crossed that line, maybe he’d been way too bold. Then another text came in to settle down his doubts.

 ** _Wade:_ ** _oh, baby… i want it all. i want your ass, i want your mouth_  
**_Wade:_ ** _you don't know what you're getting yourself into, Pete. i’m gonna make you beg for your daddy's cock_ _  
_**_Wade:_** _i've dreamt of having those perfect lips around me for so long, baby boy_

Peter frowned. That was… That was intense. He took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his left hand into a fist, keeping it very close to the waistband of his sweats. Wade had broken the rules by using his name there, but Peter was suddenly feeling too hot to complain. He lowered the phone next to him on the bed and rubbed his open palms over his thighs to prevent himself from touching his dick. He looked down at himself with a frown, noticing the tent on the crotch of his pants. He had to improve his game if he wanted to really throw Wade off.

He reached for the phone again and his mouth formed a small “o” at the incoming call on his screen; he hadn't even heard it ringing, but now Wade’s face was flashing too invitingly for his taste. A decision needed to be made: if he answered, there was no turning back… He dragged the green icon.

"Are you touching yourself? You getting hard for me?" was Wade's immediate question once the call connected.

Peter swallowed hard.

"I am now." He wasn't. He refused to.

"That’s good, baby." Wade said in a deep, gravelly voice. Why was his voice so deep? "Stroke it nice and slow. Imagine it's my fingers getting you off." Okay, maybe he was touching himself now. Just a little. "What do you need, baby?"

"Talk to me," he said honestly. He'd always liked Wade's voice. "Just..." he added between a moan he'd failed to suppress. "Just talk... talk to me?"

"Good boy. I'm so hard right now. You know what am I doing?"

"N-No."

"I'm imagining those rosy lips of yours around my cock. You'd look so good on your knees, licking my dick. You think it'd fit, baby boy? Don't you think it would stretch that pretty mouth too much?"

Peter threw his head backwards against the pillow, closing his eyes as he palmed himself briefly over two layers of fabric. He could practically feel Wade’s warm breath on his skin as he said all those things into his ear, and it was really doing it for him. His cock was throbbing, and Peter dared to sneak a hand inside his boxers to touch his erection. He didn't think he’d like this so much, but the thin bed of precum on the tip of his dick was saying otherwise. He stroked himself slowly, clenching the other hand on the phone.

"Wade..." he moaned.

"Call me daddy. Come on, baby, call me daddy."

And that made Peter's hand stop half-motion.

Somehow that word had made him hesitate. He'd started this and it was the only reason he was currently masturbating to his best friend's voice, but it was... weird. It had been easier to follow through when they were texting, but actually calling Wade his daddy...? That was... Peter didn't think he could do that.

"Peter?" came Wade's voice somewhere close to his right ear. Peter had dropped the phone without noticing and he must have zoned out for a couple minutes, since Wade's voice sounded worried. He pressed the phone back against his ear. "Still with me, Pete?"

"Dude, no. I can't…" he said back.

"What you mean?"

"Don't you think it's... weird? I mean... And we're friends! We shouldn't... we shouldn't be doing this, should we?"

"Come on, Pete. Just this time," Wade begged, actually _begged_. "I won't get weird again, I promise. I'll be good. Just... just this time and we won't talk about it ever again... Peter?"

Peter looked down at himself, not surprised at discovering he was still very hard. He knew if Wade said the right thing, he'd get Peter back into it without question, as worked up as he was at the moment. Just one word and Peter would be down to it like it didn't matter everything will become awkward between them the moment they had to see each other again. Just. One. Word.

"Baby?"

Peter moaned loudly on the phone and he could hear Wade's relieved sigh on the other side of the line, although he had the feeling he wasn't supposed to. He got his hand back in motion around his own dick, panting openly to signal Wade that he could continue.

"You like that, don't you?" Wade asked, recovering that sultry edge on his voice that was driving Peter mad. "You like it when I call you 'baby'? I bet you'd whimper if I call you that as I enter you. Fuck, you'd be so tight. So tight for me."

What did that mean? It meant he wanted to fuck him? God, Peter hoped it did because he was starting to like the idea even more now that Wade had brought it up. "Yes, _yes_. I'd like that, I..."

"I'm getting close, honey. I-" a deep growl interrupted Wade's sentence and Peter had to tighten up the fingers around the base of his cock before he could come.

He imagined Wade's hard body on top of him, grunting like that into his ear as he drove his dick deeper inside Peter's ass. Peter stroked himself faster, adding a little twist in every up-motion, just the way he liked it, and rubbing the pad of a finger against the head. He wouldn't last longer, he needed to come.  
  
"Wade... I... I need...."  
  
"Come, baby. I'm close, too. Come for me, come-" Peter heard Wade grunting desperately on the line and he finally let himself go, moaning his friend's name when he came.

Peter didn't let go of the phone, hearing Wade's breath coming back to normal. He looked around himself, trying to avoid the damp spot on his stomach where his come had landed staining his t-shirt, and sighed deeply. He was lost for words and, surprisingly enough, Wade was too.

"Pete," Wade said lowly, finally breaking the silence. His voice sounded ashamed and Peter didn't like it. "Thank-"  
  
"Nope," Peter cut him off, rubbing his temple. "Don't... say anything."  
  
"...kay." There was another moment of silence between them, only interrupted by a soft sound on Wade's side, probably of him shifting on the bed. When Peter was considering asking if Wade was okay, the other man spoke again. "I... better go. You're probably busy..."  
  
"I hope you're aware that I'm going to hold you to that," Peter said over him, before his friend could hang up.  
  
"What? Hold me to what?" Wade asked a little defensive.  
  
"To making me beg," Peter clarified, closing his eyes tightly. "And... all the other very interesting offers you made there."  
  
Yes, Peter was giving Wade a very emphatic green light to them having actual sex but, fuck, he'd liked it. And he would like it even more if Wade shoved his dick up Peter's ass. He wondered briefly if Wade's dick was scarred like the rest of his skin; oh, just imagining the texture inside him... Yes, the sex needed to happen ASAP.  
  
"You've been such a good boy for me, Pete. And I did promise you a lollipop, didn't I?"  
  
"Fuck, I'm coming over," Peter cursed before getting up the bed and look for a clean t-shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some awkward phone-sex with his best friend, Peter stands outside said friend’s apartment with a mission: having actual, hopefully-not-awkward sex with Wade Wilson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected such an overwhelmingly positive response to this fic? Thank you all for the hits, kudos, and comments! You’re the absolute greatest.
> 
> So, when you said you wanted more of this you meant more awkward sex, right? Because that’s… kinda what this is… I’m so sorry it took me forever to update but, on the bright side, is two more chapters instead of one. Enjoy!

Peter stood awkwardly outside Wade's apartment with his arms resting firmly at his sides, trying to will himself to knock the door. He felt nervous and kept rubbing his hands on the front of his clean t-shirt every two seconds to get rid of a stain that wasn't there,  as if Wade would think less of him if he found any evidence of how much Peter had enjoyed their little game.

It had taken him less than twenty minutes to get changed and run- eh… _stride_ to Wade’s place, where he'd been waiting for a while, thinking of what he was supposed to do now that only a piece of wood separated him from Wade. Did he have to jump and climb him like a tree as soon as he opened the door, or did he have to act like he normally did and just let everything move at its own pace? He didn't think he had the patience for that, though; he was still horny after the phone sex and Wade had only made it worse with the texts he had sent him in the time it took Peter to reach his place.

By now, the older man must've known he was standing outside but hadn't open the door, yet; either he was waiting for Peter to take the lead, or trusted he wouldn't be brave enough to actually act on what he wanted and, thus, was already going back over his steps.

A buzz inside his right pocket made him jump and he let go of the air he didn’t know he was holding. It seemed like it’d been ages since he stopped outside Wade’s apartment, but it’d only been ten minutes since the last of Wade’s texts he’d read. He'd gotten two more in the meantime and he opened them warily.

**_Wade:_ ** _can't stop thinking about it... you'd look so gorgeous with your long legs on my shoulders, rocking some sexy stockings..._ _  
_ **_Wade:_ ** _would you do that? would you dress up for me, baby boy?_

Peter grunted and rested his forehead on the wall next to Wade’s door. It was time to make a decision and, since he was already there, the answer was obvious, wasn't it? Worst case scenario, he would make a fool of himself in front of Wade, but he'd done that multiple times before, no biggie. And it wasn't like Wade would reject him, judging by all the things he'd written and said on the phone barely half an hour ago. There was literally nothing to lose so, whatever, he was going to have sex with his best friend; he took one last deep breath and _finally_ knocked the door.

It took Wade a moment to answer and when he did, he was looking down at his phone instead of paying attention to the person standing right in front of him. “Yeah?” he said without lifting his head and Peter took advantage of the distraction to check Wade out, as discreetly as he could, licking his lips unconsciously. Wade was wearing jeans and a red hoodie with the hood pulled over his bald head. Peter knew how self-conscious he was of his skin, but right there and then, the only thing going through Peter’s mind was how broad his friend's shoulders looked, even with his back slightly hunched, as he always did in front of strangers. Peter shook his head and cleared his throat.

“Dude, what if I was a mugger? You wouldn't even notice, would you?”

Wade’s eyes snapped up, panic written all over his face. “Pe- Peter?” he asked, looking the younger man up and down. “You… you actually came. What... why?”

“What? What do you mean ‘why’? You told me to!” Peter yelled, exasperated at Wade’s confused expression.

“Oh, uh… Did I?” No, he hadn't. Not explicitly, at least, but Peter wasn't about to admit that. He tilt his head in a vague gesture, giving Wade enough time to back off if he wanted; apparently he didn't. “I meant… Yeah, that I did! Ha! You should've seen your face, man!” Wade said suddenly with too much confidence, although his voice had trembled a little bit at the beginning. “I'm kidding, I was kidding earlier. Come inside. I mean. Inside _the apartment_ , not… Just-”

Peter put on his best smile and nodded, taking a reassuring breath to calm himself down. “Right. Inside. Thanks.”

Walking inside Wade’s place was way more awkward than he thought it'd be. He'd been there many times before —mostly when the Wi-Fi at his apartment didn't work and Wade let him "stole" his—, but he was unsure about what could possibly happen. Wade had been unsure, that was obvious, but Peter hoped it had been due to the impression of seeing Peter at his door and not that he actually didn't want to bang Peter because, truth be told, Peter really, _really_ liked Wade.

He was well aware that it wasn’t exactly a now thing, if he was honest; it wasn’t only that the phone sex had been hot and that he had orgasmed without the other person actually being there, something he thought it was impossible to do. No, it was that he actually thought Wade was kinda sexy but had forced himself not to think about it.

He remembered the first time he saw him sitting next to Johnny the day he introduced him to Peter. Wade was wearing a red and black t-shirt that clung to his upper arms in a way Peter thought was monumentally unfair, since he himself did a little bit of gymnastic and parkour in his free time, but somehow couldn't manage to increase his muscle mass. So, yeah, he'd noticed Wade’s body right away, but his reaction to it had been more on the side of envy. When they became friends, he had started to appreciate it in a totally different fashion.

He now noticed the way he moved, the way his muscles flexed under his skin, how thick his thighs were… you know, that sort of things. But he hadn't let the feeling grow, after all everyone was a little bit in love with their friends, right? Like, that was a big part of any close friendship and, wow, had he just said in love? Because, well, he did appreciate Wade, like, a lot, but…

“Make yourself at home,” Wade announced, closing the front door and startling Peter. “There's the couch, you know the couch, enjoy the couch. I'll, uh, go grab us something to drink.” And with that, he made his way into the kitchen.

“Oh, uh. Couch. I…” Peter stuttered, looking everywhere but at Wade. Before he could sit down, though, loud steps announced Wade’s return.

“You weren't serious, were you?” Wade asked abruptly from the kitchen door.

“So- sorry? What you mean?”

“About us- Me! About letting me fuck you. You didn't mean it… Right?”

Wow. Some tact, anyone? Yeah, Wade didn't know what that was.

Peter blushed and looked away. “Only if you want,” he mumbled, shrugging one shoulder as he scratched the fabric on the backrest of the couch with his finger.

“Oh, God…” he heard Wade cursing and that made him panic a bit.

“But only if you want! I mean, we don't _have to_ , you know? You can… you can tell me if you don't want to, it's okay.”

"Don't play with me like that, Pete. I'm begging you."

"No, I mean it," Peter spat, feeling annoyed again. “I know we're friends and you're not supposed to do this things with your friends, but… it was nice, okay?” he confessed, as hard as it was for him to do so. “I just thought, I don't know, I thought it'd be fun to... go further.”

"If you're sure..."

Wade looked up at him and frowned, deep in thought. He approached him slowly, studying him in every step, and Peter swallowed hard. Now he was the one that felt self-conscious under his friend scrutiny; wasn't he dressed properly? Maybe he should've chosen the skinny jeans. Was his hair too messy? He definitely should have brush it a little bit. Maybe he should have put more effort into trying to look nice for Wade altogether and not just, you know, assuming he had him at his mercy. Jesus, Peter was so glad he wasn't saying all that aloud, otherwise Wade would definitely kick him out of his apartment.

Wade, on his part, seemed completely unaware of Peter's mental monologue, still walking towards him until they were barely an inch apart. Peter could feel the heat coming out of Wade’s body, but currently his attention was focused on Wade’s hand reaching for his face. When Wade’s palm touched his skin, Peter couldn't help but to whimper under his breath, hoping Wade hadn't heard him. His friend looked undisturbed and leaned down until his nose was brushing Peter's cheek. Peter closed his eyes, waiting for the moment their lips finally made contact, but that never happened. He frowned, disappointed.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” Wade murmured, retreating a little and letting his warm breath caress the corner of Peter's mouth.

“I thought it had been settled down already that I don't want you to,” Peter said back, opening his eyes to glare at Wade, who only smiled at his words.

Wade closed the distance between them again, kissing under Peter's ear and burying his hand in the strands of brown hair. "So, tell me… This means you're gonna let your daddy touch you, baby boy?" he murmured against his skin, pulling a little at Peter's hair to make more room for his lips.

Peter shuddered, but forced himself not to get out of Wade's grip and paste his back against the nearest wall in shame. "Yeah.”

“Come on, sweetie. Sell the act,” Wade said, cocking an eyebrow. “I know you can do better than that.”

“Please, touch me,” he asked weakly. Wade nodded satisfied and leaned down again, except this time Peter had a secret weapon: “Daddy?", he whimpered before Wade could kiss his neck and the arousal in Wade’s eyes when he turned to face him was enough to boost Peter’s confidence.

“Fuck.” Wade cupped his face with his hands and kissed his lips hungrily, running his tongue over them to convince Peter to let him in.

It was rushed and nothing like what Peter had thought it'd be, but he was happy to oblige. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck to bring him closer, and parting his lips to allow him to explore his mouth. Wade’s hands were now running down his his sides, to his waist, and back up again in a possessive caress that was really turning Peter on. He freed his mouth for a second, enough to said “bed” against Wade’s lips, and pushed the man towards the desired room. Wade went willingly, too focused on Peter's body to pay attention to the room he was going into; he looked at Peter with something achingly similar to complete devotion and that both scared and excited Peter to no end.

But then Peter froze in mild panic.

Wade had let go of him to rummage inside a drawer on the bedside table and that had pulled Peter out of the fog of desire invading his brain. He glanced around him, taking in the familiarity of a room he'd been into far too many times before, but that seemed different now that he was there with the intention of ruining the sheets with something that definitely wasn't fast food. Wade turned around with a bottle of lube and a condom in his hands, smiling at Peter as if he'd just opened the best Christmas presents of all time, and Peter's eyes widened comically.

Oh, God, it was going to happen. He really was going to fuck his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be up on friday! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. It's finally going to happen. Wade and Peter are finally going to have sex and everything is so great, except for the fact that Peter is having second thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I can't believe the fic has more than 3k hits. I just... wow.
> 
> This chapter is longer than I had anticipated but it's basically just smut so I guess it's alright. I'll see you at the end, have fun!

“So… How do you wanna do this?” Peter asked, standing in the middle of Wade’s bedroom, fully dressed and fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Now that he was thinking more clearly, he wasn’t entirely sure he could get into the whole daddy kink, even if he wanted to. It had been hard to do on the phone, and he imagined it would be almost impossible to maintain for a long period of time now that they were face to face, but he wanted to give it a go. He could feel his cheeks flushing just thinking of doing something like that, but he was excited about the whole idea.  
  
Although Peter wasn't a virgin, so far all the sex he'd had had been essentially vanilla; it felt like his first time all over again —or worse, if possible— and he was grateful he was trying this with Wade, who not only was highly experienced, but also the only one that put up with Peter's regular bullshit. He would teased him without mercy for months, sure, but during the… _thing_ , he would be nothing but supportive and open to Peter's requests, and that was more than enough for him.  
  
“Let yourself go, Pete,” Wade instructed. “Why don't you start with getting that pretty ass on the bed. Sounds good?”

Peter nodded, getting rid of his shoes and climbing up the bed. He could do that, he could follow commands if he really put his mind into it, and he trusted Wade. He was a really good friend. A good friend that also happened to be really hot and was now waiting for Peter’s next move at the foot of the bed.

Peter decided to take matters into hand. Or mouth, to be more precise.

He took his shirt off and crawled forward, kneeling at the end of the mattress to sit on top of his folded legs. Wade cocked an eyebrow, but didn't move and just let Peter do as he wished. The younger man curled his fingers in the waistband of Wade’s pants and glanced up, asking for permission. Wade smiled encouragingly and Peter pushed the pants down.

There was still a piece of clothing between Peter and Wade’s hardening cock, but it was okay for now. “You promised me something, remember?” he said, looking up at Wade, barely a breath away from his crotch. “You said- you said I could, uh, I could-”

Wade stroked his cheek tenderly, winking at him when it became too obvious that Peter was having troubles voicing his thoughts. “You’ve been a good boy, haven't you?” he asked, taking up where Peter had left off and releasing a little of the pressure Peter was putting on himself. “I think you deserve a lollipop, would you like that?” Peter nodded enthusiastically. “Good boy,” Wade praised. “Go on. Daddy will be here to guide you through it.”

It wasn't like Peter hadn't sucked a dick before (thank you, Johnny Storm), but he was grateful either way that Wade wanted to help him somehow. The older man was clearly getting off on the thought of pure and innocent Peter, but it was also nice to give up a little bit of control and not obsess so much over his performance. He found it difficult to not overthink everything, but he could switch off his brain for a while and just listen to Wade. It had gone more than well last time, why not trying again?

“That's it, Pete. Help me getting these off, would you?” Wade said, hooking a finger into the waistband of his boxer briefs. Peter obeyed, pulling the garment down until it rested at Wade’s mid thigh, and stopped for a second to take a good look at Wade’s rather impressive cock. It was thick but not so much that it'd worried Peter. And, more importantly, it was scarred all over, just like the rest of Wade’s skin. “Everything alright?” Wade asked, a hint of shame written over his face.

Peter licked his lips and ran his finger up Wade’s thighs. He couldn't stop thinking about how that dick would feel inside him, but there was something he needed to do first. “Can I?” he asked, rubbing his cheek against Wade’s belly.

“Yeah, yeah. Uh. Oh, right. Instructions,” he said awkwardly when Peter didn't immediately start to suck him off. “Now wrap your lips around the tip and suck, baby,” he directed, burying his fear deep down at the sight of Peter's hungry eyes. “That's it, be gentle.”

Peter followed each of Wade’s instructions, closing his eyes when he tasted the precum on his tongue. He tried to put more of Wade inside his mouth, relaxing his jaw with every inch he took, and running his tongue over the pulsing vein on the underside of his shaft, but it seemed he'd underestimated Wade’s girth. Wade was caressing his scalp gently, but every once in a while, his fingers would pull involuntarily when Peter licked the right spot. “Oh, fuck. You're so good,” Wade panted, causing a wave of pride and arousal to flood Peter's stomach. “Keep going, baby. You're doing an amazing job, daddy's so proud.”

Peter bobbed his head up and down, and Wade thrusted up instinctively, hitting the back of Peter's throat with his cock. Peter gagged, but didn't allow Wade to pull out when he tried to as he apologized, dropping the act when he thought he'd hurt Peter. The younger man sucked on the head of Wade’s dick before releasing it with a wet pop, taking pleasure in Wade’s obscene moan.

“Sorry, sorry,” Wade apologized, kissing Peter's forehead.

“I'm fine,” he coughed. “Seriously, I'm fine.”

“You sure are a wicked man, dude,” Wade declared, stroking his cock in front of Peter's eyes. Peter reached up to help him, but Wade held his wrist with his free hand. “Ah, ah,” he denied. “I have something else in mind.” The hand on his cock speed up just barely as his eyes roamed down Peter's back, stopping at his ass. “Lay down for me, honey.”

Peter turned to rest on his stomach, but stopped mid movement when he saw Wade tucking himself back inside his jeans with some difficulty, and pulling at his hoodie to hide any patch of skin Peter could see. Peter sat back up, facing his friend, and frowning as he lifted a hand when Wade tried to ask what was going on. “You gonna keep all that on?” he inquired, waving his hands to encompass Wade’s attire.

“I'll take it out againg when it's necessary, baby boy. You don't have to worry, I'll take care of you.”

Peter lowered his head and bit his nails. He wasn't sure why it was so important to him to see Wade completely naked, but he suspected it had to do with one or two awkward boners he'd had a few times before after watching Wade getting out of the shower. This was his moment to ogle him freely and Wade was denying him such pleasure. How could he ask without seeming too pushy?

“It's okay, Pete,” Wade said, trying to look him right in the eyes. “You won't see anything, and yeah, you might feel it, but I promise it won't be that bad. You, uh, you won't even notice the… the scars, I swear.”

That made Peter lift his head and stare at Wade incredulously. That was the exact opposite of what Peter wanted. “I actually would like that. To feel it, I mean. And all of… you. I'd like that. No pressure, though! It's okay, we can do it like this. It's fine.”

After a long pause, Wade spoke again. “On your stomach, Pete. I need to open you up.”

So no naked Wade, uh? That was way better than not Wade at all, he could work with that.

Peter laid back down on his stomach and arched his body to give Wade a better sight of his ass. He felt the mattress sinking under Wade’s weight as he climbed behind him, caressing his lower back and pulling his jeans and underwear down with long, callous fingers until they freed Peter's legs. Wade threw them somewhere behind them and Peter moaned, spreading his legs a little wider. “Tell me, honey. Who am I? Tell me.”

“Wade,” he breathed out, pushing back against Wade’s hand now venturing down his crack.

“Wrong answer. Try again.” Oh, fuck. No. He couldn't. He needed Wade’s fingers inside him right now but he just kept massaging his cheeks, barely gracing the tight ring of muscle at his entrance. He had to. “Come on, you can do it. Who am I?”

Fuck it. “Daddy,” he said, practically yelling the last syllable when Wade’s middle finger entered him.

“Good boy. Daddy will get you nice and ready to take my special gift.”

Wade opened him up slowly and carefully, making sure every corner inside Peter was getting attention. The third finger was a challenge, and for a moment Peter thought he wouldn't be able to take it, so Wade pulled his fingers out, much to Peter's disappointment. He felt ashamed and a little sad to have failed, but a minute later there were wet fingers prodding at his hole again as Wade’s lips kissed the back of his neck. “You're doing an amazing job, baby. Just a little bit more. Relax, open up for daddy.”

Peter nodded, breathing deeply. Wade pushed his fingers a little harder and this time the three of them went inside Peter's ass. A pair of moans coming from each of them resonated inside the room, and Wade had no qualms about fingerfucking Peter with abandon. A couple of minutes of this and Peter was ready for the main act.

“Ready?” Wade asked for good measure. Peter nodded, stroking his leaking cock with the hand he'd managed to shove between the mattress and his own body. “Okay, get comfy and stop touching yourself. Daddy's going to fuck you now, I'll make you come just with my cock.”

Peter heard a condom packet being open and he braced himself on the bed. Wade rearranged himself behind him, pressing the head of his dick against Peter's hole. He wrapped his free arm around Peter's chest to give him something to hold onto, and two things happened next that had Peter howling into the crook of Wade’s elbow: one, the tip of Wade’s cock made its way past Peter's tight rim, pushing inch by delicious inch inside his ass; and two, Wade’s chosen position had forced them to lay back to chest, which had given Peter the chance to notice Wade wasn't wearing his hoodie. Or any clothes, for that matter. Wade was completely naked, pressing his body against Peter as he rocked his hips back and forth into Peter's ass.

“Oh, God,” he moaned, hugging Wade’s arm closer to his chest so more of his skin was rubbing against Peter's back. “Feels so good. Your skin. So good.”

Wade fucked him with more enthusiasm than had done with his fingers, murmuring praises into Peter's ear and licking long stripes on his neck and shoulders. He wasn't holding back anymore and Peter was finally feeling that burning passion he'd seen in Wade’s eyes when they entered the bedroom. “Pete, baby. Oh, fuck,” he panted against the nape of his neck. “Been waiting for this. To have you like this, fuck. So gorgeous, so- so beautiful.” Wade thrusted harder and sank his teeth in the skin of Peter's shoulder, causing the younger man to yelp in surprise and arousal.

“Please,” Peter begged, rolling his hips and tightening his ass around Wade’s dick to make his plea impossible to ignore. “Please, my dick. Let me. Let me touch-”

He could feel Wade’s smirk when his lips touched his ear. “I'm so sorry, baby boy. But you'll have to come with just your daddy's cock inside you.” He planted a loud kiss on his temple and began to thrust harder, using his knees to force Peter's legs further apart.

Peter whined in frustration but also at the intense feeling of having his prostate stimulated by Wade’s cockhead. He didn't doubt he could come untouched; at that point he was convinced, _convinced_ that Wade could get him off with only his voice if necessary, but he was glad he had his dick inside him rubbing at all the right places and stretching him open every time Wade pushed forward. Why hadn't they done this before? He was seriously considering to move in with Wade and service his cock 24/7. That was how good it was. Peter didn't thought another dick could ever compete against Wade’s.

“Ugh, Pete,” Wade grunted, resting his forehead on Peter's shoulder blades. “Are you close? Because I am and I'm dying to come inside you.”

Peter nodded, reaching behind him to push Wade deeper inside him. “‘m close. Make me- come.”

Wade knelt behind him and held his hips firmly. With this new position there wasn't a hard body wrapped around him and pressing him into the mattress, but Wade’s thrusts became more accurate, hitting his prostate with every roll of his hips. Wade used one of his hands to force Peter to arch his back and it didn't took long before the younger man was finally coming all over the sheets, grunting nonsenses that sounded quite similar to Wade’s name into the pillow. One, two, three hard thrusts later and Wade was spilling his release inside Peter as he bit his throat to leave a mark that would certainly see the light of more than a few days.

Wade sighed deeply and let all his weight fall over Peter, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s middle. Peter huffed, but didn't had the energy to move or talk; he just lay there, accepting the small kisses Wade was showering him with. He could fall asleep right away if it weren't for the softening cock still inside him. “Wade,” he called, his voice slightly muffled. “It's starting to be extremely uncomfortable, pull out already.”

“Spoilsport.”

Wade rolled off of him and discarded the condom to the nearest trash can, then he got up and handed Peter a wet cloth to clean himself. When they were's so sticky, Wade went back to lie down next to Peter, wrapping an arm around him. “Sleep. Now,” he ordered, resting his bald head on Peter's chest.

“But-”

Wade made a displeased sound. “It's late, just sleep for a while. We can do whatever you want later, okay? Now, sleep.”

“Okay…”

 

Peter woke up an hour later, troubled by the remorse of what he'd done. What they'd done. Wade was still lying on top of him with his head tucked in Peter's neck. His breathing was steady and calm, and a faint smile was visible on his lips; Peter wondered if that was because of him, if he was having a nice dream, or if he was remembering their time together. Peter closed his eyes tight, sighing deeply.

He didn't regret the sex, but he was worried. Worried of what would happen to them now. What if he'd traded their friendship for nothing…? He trailed his fingers down the back of Wade’s head, hoping to find answers in the intricate patterns of his skin, and Wade’s arms tightened around him. A soft kiss was pressed against his clavicle and he tensed when he felt Wade waking up, but refused to retreat his fingers in case Wade would took it as a rejection. Wade didn't opened his eyes but shifted on the bed until he was comfortable, then he spoke: “Let's sleep for another hour, okay? Then we can move to the living room and watch a movie or something.” He yawned loudly and rolled off of Peter, rubbing his eyes. “I also have your comics somewhere around here. Sorry it took me forever to read them, but hey, at least I finished them, right?”

“I…” Peter stuttered. Wade was looking at him, just waiting, and Peter let go of the tension of his body. “I thought you'd stolen them, man. You could've told me you were taking your time with them.”

Wade snorted and sat on the bed. “As if. They're not even close to my refined taste. Haven't I taught you anything, Petey-pie?” he added as he padded to the bathroom, completely naked.

“You're showing me your ass now, you big monkey.”

“And what a fine ass that is!” Wade shouted before closing the door.

Peter snorted and shook his head, taking his phone to check the time; he frowned at seeing an unread text from Wade that had been sent, apparently, around the same time Peter had entered the apartment, although he didn't remember feeling the thing buzzing. He looked up at the bathroom door for a second before reading the text:

**_Wade:_ ** _Pete… all jokes aside, you really are gorgeous <3 _

Peter didn't fight the smile that stretched his lips.

“There's something I can't stop thinking about, you know?” Came Wade’s voice as he entered the bedroom again and flopped down onto the mattress.

“What- what is it?” Peter asked dumbly, hiding the phone under his pillow.

“I fucked up our first kiss.”

“What?”

“The kiss. I was too rough and definitely not gentlemanly. Do you think you could forgive me?” Wade was pouting, faking regret when Peter knew he had taken him just the way he wanted, in every possible way. Still, he thought he could benefit from Wade’s ridiculous apologies.

“It won't be easy, you know. You'll have to make it for me. We will never have another first kiss ever again! Did you think about that? Of course you didn't!”

Wade snorted and jumped on the bed to land on top of Peter with a thud, smiling mischievously at Peter's pathetic attempts to push him off of him.

“Next blowjob’s on me, then. I'll show you how it's done.”

“Asshole.”

“That'll come next, don't be greedy.”

Yeah, they were going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was _this_ close to make a Les Mis joke there but I managed to stop myself on time.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I had so much fun with this story, I hope you'd liked it.
> 
> See you around!


End file.
